


What Nursey Wants

by Denois



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [30]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, canon typical drinking, canon typical language, minor William "Dex" Poindexter/River "Bully" Bullard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Nursey did not envy Bully.He didn’t.He didn’t want what Bully had.Anyone who told you otherwise was a liar.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693858
Comments: 12
Kudos: 130





	What Nursey Wants

Nursey did not envy Bully.  
He didn’t.  
He didn’t want what Bully had.  
Anyone who told you otherwise was a liar.

So, Bully had a motorcycle? Nursey could get a motorcycle. Just because he was banned from getting a motorcycle license in eight states didn’t mean he couldn’t buy a fucking Harley if he wanted to.  
So, Bully had perfect, long, luxurious flow? Nursey had perfect curls pampered by years of excellent treatment designed specifically for his particular afro-texture mix and he could grow it out long if he wanted to. Hell, he could pick it out longer right now if he wanted to. He had a style that worked for him and he liked it.  
So, Bully could draw? Nursey could write poems that would paint a million pictures in your mind.  
So, Bully was Chill? Nursey was Chill. Nursey was so fucking Chill it hurt.

Nursey did not want what Bully had.

Bully moved through the Haus and the crowds parted around him easily. Someone bumped into the back of Nursey and started dancing there.  
Bully put a hand beside Dex’s head and leaned in to speak close in his ear before passing a bottle of beer over. Nursey took a swallow from his cup of tub juice.  
Dex flashed a smile and said something. The bass from the speakers vibrated through Nursey’s nerves.  
He was too far away to hear what they were saying. Too far away for his staring to be impolite. Not too far away to see the smile and the laugh, the way Bully brushed something off Dex’s shirt.

He needed to be further away. The tub juice had probably gone bad. The mix was off. Whoever made it put too much tequila or not enough…something. He forced his way through to the downstairs bathroom, which was mercifully open, pressed his forehead against the back of the door with his eyes clenched tight. He did not get sick. He did not even get brained by someone beating on the door because of how long he was taking. He only took a few seconds to breathe and cool down.

He was fine. He was Chill.  
He did not want what Bully had.

A quick scan of the room showed that Dex and Bully were both gone. He’d only been a few minutes. There were only so many places to go.

He didn’t allow himself to look at the door to the basement.

The air on the back porch was cooler than the bathroom had been. Cold even. But it felt good.

There were still too many people. Kegsters always overflowed into the back yard. And the front yard. He should go back inside and up to his room, but instead he walked around the corner of the Haus. And then dropped to the ground with his back against the wall.

He didn’t think he’d been there long, maybe a minute, maybe less, when Dex rounded the corner. “There you are. What are you doing out here?”

Nursey shrugged even though he wasn’t sure Dex could see it in the dark. He couldn’t explain.

“Making a break for it? You live here, remember?” Dex’s voice was quiet, a hint of a chirp and no condescension.

“Just trying to get away from everyone and cool off. Think the tub juice is off.” He looked at his cup. It was easier than looking at Dex.

Dex dropped to the ground beside him and held up a bottle. “Want a beer instead? Think it’s one of those fancy shits you like.”

“Nah. It’s chill. That’s yours, you should drink it. Don’t worry about me. I’ll just…head to my room. No need for Nursey Patrol.”

Dex shrugged in the darkness and set the bottle on the ground.

“You aren’t going to drink it?”

“Nah.”

Nursey blinked. He gave himself an excuse, he should take it and leave. Before Bully arrived. He glanced towards the corner of the Haus but no one was approaching. "What are you doing out here?“

"You disappeared.”

“Wanted to cool down.”

“Ayuh. You said that.”

The thumping of the music from the Haus behind them somehow made it feel even quieter in the small side yard.

Dex had blocked it off from easy access because it had the egress window wells to the basement and he didn’t want Wellies falling in, wheeling, or puking in them. That’s why Nursey’d chosen that side.

Nursey had never done well with too much quiet. “You disappeared first anyway.”

“When?”

“Earlier. In the Haus. Before I came out here, you’d disappeared.” Nursey shut his mouth before he could comment about how if Dex was on Nursey Patrol, he’d mucked it up at that point.

Dex shifted slightly before answering. “I was looking for you.”

Nursey snorted at that. It was a bullshit thing to claim. “I was only gone for a few seconds. Whatever, chill, you found me, so you can go back to flirting with Bully.”

“Bully?”

“Ch'yeah. I mean. I don’t blame you. He’s Chill and has nice hair and a motorcycle or whatever.”

Dex was quiet for a minute. “He…does. But what does that have to do with cost of lobster in Maine?”

Nursey definitely should have gone to his room. “And he brought you a beer and laid on the moves and you were into it. It’s chill. I didn’t know you were into dudes before, but I don’t think anyone else saw, so if you don’t want the team to know, I’ll be chill. Or maybe it’s just Bully. He probably gets to be people’s exception.”

“Derek.”

Dex saying his name made Nursey’s voice evaporate.

“How many times have you brought me a beer?”

Nursey’s mind whirred into high gear as he thought back over the years, the times he’d seen Dex turn down cups of tub juice, the times Dex had ordered water or soda at bars and restaurants. How Dex had reacted after the upperclassmen made them drink during hazing. Every time Dex had turned down anything he’d tried to buy him. He’d never offered Dex a beer. Maybe he should have offered Dex a beer. Maybe that’s where he went wrong.

“I didn’t think you liked drinking.”

Dex nudged the bottled on the ground until it was closer to Nursey. “I don’t.”

“Still have one, though.”

“Ayuh. Told you. It’s one of those fancy shits you like. Tree House or whatever.”

Nursey finally turned his head just enough that he could look at Dex. Dex wasn’t looking at him, which was good.

“Guy looking like Bully brings you a beer, leans into you all smooth. You smile and thank him…because you’re thinking about how your bestie likes that label?” Nursey snorted and let his head fall back.

Dex was quiet for a long time, probably trying to find some kind of excuse for how he wasn’t really into Bully like Nursey didn’t have eyes. Finally he coughed a little and cleared his throat. “I, uh, didn’t realize you were watching me that close.”

“Yeah, well.” Nursey closed his eyes. Dex was going to put it together, if he hadn’t already, and things would be weird. Weirder.

“Just seems like. Figure you’d have noticed then.”

“Noticed what? Bully making an excuse to feel up your chest? Noticed.”

“Noticed me watching you.”

Nursey sighed. “There’s not a Dexy Patrol and I don’t need a Nursey Patrol. Forget it.”

Slowly, like he was afraid Nursey would pull away, Dex reached out a hand and put it on Nursey’s arm. “Yes, I smiled when I was given a beer that I knew you would like but I never have the time and cash to go get. And who the fuck said anything about Nursey Patrol?”

Dex took the hand back and scrubbed it through his hair while Nursey stared, ignoring how much colder the air felt where Dex’s hand had been.

“Like, yeah. Ok, sure. You like to drink and have fun and dance and do whatever you like to do. Don’t want to stop your fun. But you end up on roofs or flimsy tables or climbing over gates and. Just because you weren’t going home with me didn’t mean I didn’t want you to get wherever you were going safe.”

“What are you saying, Poindexter?”

“There is no Nursey Patrol. That’s just the guys chirping me for checking on if you were safe and happy.”

Nursey blinked. Nursey Patrol had started when they were Frogs. After their first Kegster. Was Dex saying….

“Ayuh. Ok. You’re safe and I made it weird, so I’ll leave you to-”

“Will?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

Nursey did not envy Bully.  
He didn’t want what Bully had.

Nursey had everything he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumbls at [SexyDexyNurse](https://sexydexynurse.tumblr.com/) where you can also talk to me about Frogs if you want.


End file.
